


Phases Apart: An Of Other Moons Companion

by fre_fics



Series: Of Other Moons Universe [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Chan and Seokmin are brothers, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Proofread, One Shot Collection, Psychological Drama, character backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fre_fics/pseuds/fre_fics
Summary: A collection of one-shots that act as companion stories to the main fic "Of Other Moons". This spin-off serves as a more in depth look at what happened to the characters during, before, and/or after their involvement with the Night Sky app.





	Phases Apart: An Of Other Moons Companion

**Author's Note:**

> As I am on my way to study abroad in Japan, my writing will not be as frequent. I am planning and writing a completely new fic but in the meantime, here is my collection of one-shots that should give more insight into Of Other Moons.
> 
> Please note that updates will not be regular. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> P.S. please read all chapter notes to assure you know the warnings of that specific one-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Anxiety and Generalized Anxiety Disorder
> 
> A look into Chan and Seokmin as brothers and how the Night Sky app maybe had a good side?

_You are tasked with setting your brother up on a blind date._

_And no, you may not go on the date with him._

Normally Chan was alright with the silly tasks the Night Sky app gave him. Go to that fraternity party, help Vernon set up a surprise for Seungkwan, answer Wonwoo truthfully; they were all easy enough.

But this was something different.

Even though he was younger, Chan always felt like the older one. Seokmin was a great older brother, always looking out and expressing his concern for his _dongsaeng_ , but because of his anxiety it sometimes became overbearing.

Seokmin wasn’t always like this. When they were younger he was the one to yell at the neighborhood bullies to stop making fun of Chan’s self-given haircut. He was the one to urge the younger to sneak out to their backyard at night in the rain to see if the tulips their mother had just planted were still okay.

Then, sometime between the transition from middle to high school, something in Seokmin changed. He started becoming more and more cautious of things, nagging Chan to make sure the package at their door was from someone they know or that the two-day expired seaweed snacks wouldn’t make his stomach upset and give him food poisoning. Honestly, all older brother concerns, but the nervousness and severity of some of his actions eventually led to the Lee family to contact a psychologist.

Before going off to college, Seokmin’s doctor suggested Seokmin have an emotional support pet to help him adjust to life overseas and living on his own. Bamnamu made Seokmin calmer and reduced his stress.

Since Chan had entered college, following his brother, he thought he should protect Seokmin. But, college Seokmin wasn’t the same as the Seokmin back at home. Yes, this Seokmin still had anxiety and yes he was still gentle and caring, but Chan noticed the way Seokmin carried himself was different. It was nice knowing he was trying to not let his condition get the better of him.

Of course, that only lasted a few days. The Night Sky app proved to be an unhealthy worry for Seokmin, but there was no way out of it. On top of that, Chan felt pressured. Of course he was concerned for his _hyung_ , but he was also trying to adjust to the new American college lifestyle.

And now a few months into the strange experiment, Chan was having trouble balancing all of it.

The thing was, he knew about the true nature of the project for a while now. C had been his third REVEAL. But he didn’t fully understand it and she didn’t give too many details. What made him suffer was the fact he had to keep this a secret from Seokmin, because he still didn’t know C was involved in the REVEALs.

“Uh, earth to Chan?”

“Huh?” Chan shook his head, trying to figure out where he was and what he’d just been doing.

“You can make it right?”

It was Seungkwan he was speaking to. The pair were walking back from the athletics building. Seungkwan just finished volleyball practice and Chan just decided he didn’t want to play futsal. Trying different clubs and sports was part of his quest to figuring out what he wanted to do in college and after it. So far he’d been a part of multiple club sports and none of them seemed to be suiting his tastes.

“I can make it where?”

“To Seokmin- _hyung_ and I’s acapella concert this weekend?” Seungkwan stopped walking. “Wait, you’re making that expression you do when you’re upset.”

“What expression?”

“Like you tilt your head as if you have something in your ear-” He sighed. “Nevermind, what’s wrong?”

Chan bit his lip and looked back down at his phone. He and Seungkwan both knew of each other’s involvement with the app. Maybe he could get advice. “Night Sky wants me to set _hyung_ up on a blind date.”

Seungkwan’s large eyes widened further and he burst out laughing. “It wants you to _what_!?” He had a habit of clapping his hands while he laughed and a few people stared as they walked by. “Chan, Seokmin- _hyung_ still gets nervous talking to me. How are you going to leave him alone with someone he doesn’t even know?”

He sighed and tugged his scarf up around his mouth. The December air wasn’t kind today and it seemed to mock his current conundrum. “I’m not sure…” Chan frowned, realizing something. “I don’t know if he’s into girls or guys, or doesn’t have a preference or doesn’t care. I don’t even know if he’s _interested_ in dating.”

Seungkwan motioned for them to continue walking, seeing Chan shivering. “That’s a good point. He hasn’t dated before?”

“Not that I know of.”

Chan knew his brother liked people. He was always very kind and encouraging towards others, but unfamiliar social situations made him uncomfortable. If Seokmin found out this was a plan from the app he’d probably even be less likely to agree.

He thought about his Night Sky goal, _to protect_ . He’s always protected his _hyung_. Chan didn’t see why having Seokmin go on this date, even in a non-romantic sense, wouldn’t be good for him. Maybe he should start protecting his brother in a different way.

“Even if you go through with it, which judging by the app’s rules you kind of have to, who would you set him up with?” Seungkwan asked.

"I don't know. I need...options."

"Options?"

"Well, how many people do you know will agree to go on a date with someone like Seokmin- _hyung_?"

"Too kind and caring for the other evil beings of our universe?"

He blinked. "No I mean..."

"He has anxiety, Chan." Seungkwan said. He opened the door to their dorm building that they'd just reached. "It's not uncommon and just because Seokmin- _hyung_ has GAD doesn't mean he should be treated any differently."

Chan sucked in a breath. He knew generalized anxiety disorder was common among people, there were some cases that were worse than his brother's. Seokmin didn't take medicine, like some people did, but he went to therapy and needed an emotional support dog. Chan knew about the different methods to cope with anxiety ever since he was 12. Since then had he treated Seokmin different from everyone else? Well of course he did...he was his brother.

He shook his head at his thoughts. "You're right."

"I know." Seungkwan smiled softly. "I'll ask some people I know and ask Vernon for some help too. I'll text you people's numbers and you can figure it out."

"Thanks." Chan sighed. 

"It'll be fine. Just make sure you be straightforward with him that it's a date. Don't cause him any more stress by giving him the wrong idea." Seungkwan looked down at his phone. "I've gotta run. I'll text you later!" He ruffled Chan's hair, a habit he must have picked up from Seokmin, and disappeared further into the building. 

Chan rubbed a hand over his face and took a peak at his on cellphone. Night Sky sat in the middle of the other apps, looking normal based off of its outer graphic. If anyone else were to look at it they'd think it was some game. Chan snickered to himself. If only the app were a game.

 

Two days later Chan sat with with Seokmin in his dorm room. They’d ordered pizza and Seokmin was helping Chan with his biology homework. They were right about introduction to biology about being a tough course. It was to weed out the students who weren't passionate enough about being doctors from wasting their time. Chan didn't know what he wanted to major in yet, but biology definitely was off the table.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Chan said between bites of pizza. “What do you think about her?” He nodded at the tv screen where a female idol was the special guest on a variety program they both watched regularly. Miraculously the Korean streaming service they also used at home worked in America.

Seokmin had Bam tucked into his lap and was stroking the bichon poodle’s head. “What about her?”

“She’s pretty, right?”

Chan watched his brother shift slightly, the tips of his ears a little red. “Yeah, I guess.”

They watched the program some more and not even a minute later a handsome guy-some actor, appeared.

" _Hyung_ , what do you think about him? He's handsome right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Seokmin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Just trying to figure out if you have a type." Chan shrugged.

"Why...?"

"We never talk about this stuff?" He didn't even sound convincing to himself. 

"Are you trying to tell me you have a secret girlfriend or something?"

"What? Nooo..."

"Then what are you-?"

“Howwouldyoufeelaboutgoingonadate?”

A silence passed between them, presumably for Seokmin to comprehend what he'd just asked. 

Finally he said, “Chan, you’re my brother and I’m flattered but-”

“ _Hyung_!”

Seokmin laughed. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” His face softened and Chan relaxed. “I...I just don’t know. I mean I’ve never tried dating and I feel like if I went on a date I’d just be overthinking the whole time.” He looked down at the sleeping dog. “This...wouldn’t have to do with the app would it?”

Chan almost choked on the glob of cheese in his mouth. After coughing and a concerned look from Seokmin he pulled himself together. There was no use in lying, his brother wasn’t dumb. “Yeah...I’m supposed to set you up on a blind date.”

It was quiet for a moment, Chan held his breath and hoped Seokmin wouldn’t get upset.

When he looked over at his brother he was shocked to see the elder laughing to himself.

Chan raised an eyebrow. “Is-why are you laughing?”

“Because,” Seokmin took a breath to settle his laughter. “I think it’s funny.”

“Huh,” Chan tilted his head. “I thought you’d be a little more-”

“Reluctant? Disagreeable? _Scared_ ?” Seokmin grinned and shook his head. “No...I mean I _am_ all of those things. But, ever since that app has been in my life I’ve been more stressed while somehow learning things about myself I never knew.”

Chan put his plate down. "Yeah,  _hyung_. I've noticed." He thought about Seokmin hanging out with his acapella group and being more social. 

"You don't have to worry about me all the time, you know." Bam stirred from his sleep then stood to jump out of Seokmin's lap. Seokmin watched his dog pad over to where his water bowl was. 

"I know, I know. I just..." What was he trying to say? That he didn't want Seokmin to be uncomfortable? Of course he was going to be uncomfortable. That he didn't want his brother to stress out and have an attack?

"I trust you, Channie. You always have my best interest in mind. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you as a brother."

" _Hyung_ , don't say that-"

"And whatever happens on the date just know it's not something you can prevent or influence." Seokmin smiled, clearly putting on a brave face but Chan could tell he was putting in effort. "I won't run away this time."

 

Seokmin wanted to run away. He kept picturing himself just suddenly stopping in the middle of the crowd and sprinting in the opposite direction. Then he pictured himself getting trampled under the footsteps of the people because the flow of the traffic was too powerful. 

It was true, he wanted nothing more than to stop the blind date from happening. Meeting someone new was something that made Seokmin vastly uncomfortable, no matter who it was. He felt awkward and slightly scared of the clear judgement written in the other person’s face, not to mention _eye-contact_. That wasn’t good, he always felt like the other person was seeing right through him and knew he was a nervous-wreck. Well...perhaps the tapping of his fingers and chewing on his lip gave that away.

Regardless, here he was walking through the busy street in the mid-afternoon. Why were so many people downtown on such a cold winter Saturday? Did they also have blind dates to attend?

In addition to choosing who he was going to go on the date with, Chan helped Seokmin set up what they were going to do. A nice lunch at the phở restaurant downtown followed by a walk around the lake was what had been planned.

It took a lot of Seokmin’s courage not to ask Chan for help in choosing his outfit...he asked Seungkwan pointers beforehand. But he was more proud of himself for not begging his younger brother to cancel the date. He wanted to prove that he didn't need Chan to be there to protect him. He had to believe in himself for once.

If only a stupid app didn’t have to task him to do it.

Seokmin had been so lost in thought, per usual, that he didn’t realize he’d already made it to the front of the restaurant.

The inside of the shop was a lot nicer than its exterior suggested. On the far wall was a bar with a neon sign that read “Phở House” with an image of a bowl of noodles in glowing green and yellow. The tables and cushy chairs looked fairly new and the wall decor of colorful trays, wooden panels, and fun art matched the restaurant’s trendy vibe. Chan had really done his research.

The place was bustling with people despite the fact it was only 4:30. Actually, it was only 4:17. Seokmin wanted to show up early in case there wasn’t enough seating, or if the other person also showed up early, or if…

“Uh, Seokmin?”

Seokmin jumped. He turned around to see a guy around his age dressed in a ski jacket. He had dark hair but striking blue eyes. His smile screamed whitening strips but Seokmin tried to not to be quick to judge.

“Yeah, um hi? I mean yes...I’m Seokmin.” He blamed his stuttering on his startled reaction but knew it wasn’t only that. “Are you Jason?”

The guy chuckled. “That flustered thing is cute. Yeah, I am. Come on let’s grab a table.”

Seokmin took a deep breath and followed the dental model to his table. He tried to come up with a new nickname for the braces poster boy but...it wasn’t working.

It started off rocky. Seokmin didn’t know how to act, but Jason was a lot easier to talk to than he seemed. Once Seokmin got over the guy’s teeth, he learned a lot about the other.

Jason was a junior, a year older than Seokmin, majoring in biology. Ironically, he was studying to be dentist. They talked about their tastes in music-who knew Jason would be a huge fan of alternative rock like Seokmin was, their preferred taste in food, and just normal conversation. He was proud because he only excused himself to go to the bathroom once to recollect his thoughts.

Something about the situation was throwing him off though. Jason was a nice guy but there was something about his niceness that Seokmin didn’t quite think was genuine.

After their meal, which was excellent and perfect for the cold weather, they left the restaurant to take a walk around the lake in the nearby park.

"You're in a fraternity too?" Seokmin asked as they strolled along the path that circled the lake.

"Yeah! Gamma Alpha Upsilon."

"Oh with Mingyu and Minghao!"

"Who?" Jason frowned. "Oh! You mean Minty-G and Hao-Z!"

"Who?" It was Seokmin's turn to frown.

The frat boy laughed. "Those are their nicknames. Everyone calls me Hanford."

"Oh I've heard of you." Seokmin recalled. "I think you once almost made Mingyu drop a plate of burgers. Is Hanford your last name?"

"Well my last name is Hanavan, but I drive a Ford not a van."

Seokmin almost laughed. He didn't know if it was a joke or not and once he realized maybe it was the moment passed. He must have been making a strange face because Jason raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding. Hanford is my last name."

Seokmin nodded and turned away, for some reason embarrassed for not having picked up on the simple humor.

“You know, I bet more people would like you if you weren’t like that.” Jason said, looking into the distance of the lake where one lone duck slid atop the ice.

“If I wasn’t like what?” Seokmin frowned. He knew what the elder was trying to say.

“You know,” He sighed. “If you weren’t so anxious and awkward all the time.”

“I can’t help it.” Seokmin stopped walking.

“Sure you can.” Jason stopped too and turned to look at him. “I mean, just relax a little-”

“That’s like asking someone to get over their fear of spiders.” He didn’t know where his sudden burst of bravery came from but he was glad he was speaking out. “It’s not that simple to do.”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down. All I’m saying is if you weren’t always in your head you’d be a lot more approachable. Is this why you had to have your younger brother ask me out for you?”

Seokmin bit his lip. So that’s why the entire date felt so off. He knew it was a set-up, that’s what blind dates were, but that also explained why it felt so ingenuine.

“Chan thought it would be good for me to go on a blind date. I thought it was a good chance to meet someone new.”

"Maybe if you were man enough you would've just asked me out on your own." He scoffed. "And maybe if Chan were man enough he would stop babying your sorry ass."

That was it.

"Don't say that." Seokmin grit his teeth. "Chan has protected me his entire life. He's caring and attentive and one of the best people I know. Just because he did what the a-" He caught himself. "-did me a favor and showed me kindness doesn't mean his isn't 'man enough'." He air quoted. "Whatever that means."

"Look dude, I don't want to hear your brotherly love-"

"He's more than half the man you'll ever be!"

Seokmin whirled around.

He hadn't seen anyone else walking through the park, it was much too cold for that. But there, approaching them, were two people. The first was Vernon who had just released the hand of the second person. Seungkwan angrily stormed over to Seokmin and Jason.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Jason puffed his chest out in some sort of assessment to see if he was manlier than Seungkwan. He was taller, but Seokmin already knew who would win this argument.

"That doesn't matter." Seungkwan had on his 'I'm going to throw hands' face, as Chan had called it. "Seokmin- _hyung_ is more than half the man you'll ever be. And Chan too! Clearly you aren't the right person for Seokmin, so why don't you just go on home?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "So you even have watch dogs?" He asked Seokmin.

He flinched at the question. "N-no! They're my friends." Seokmin let out a breath. "Something you probably don't have." _Nice one_ , he smiled to himself at the diss.

"Wow, alright. I know when I'm not wanted." Jason looked past the two in front of him and at Vernon. "Dude! When you told me to do a favor for you this isn't what I had in mind! I should tell the Gamma brothers to revoke your pledging rights."

"I doubt they'll listen, Hanford." Vernon said, now at everyone else's side. "Get lost, dude." So Chan had asked his roommate to help him find someone.

Jason rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, whatever."

After he left Seungkwan turned to Seokmin. "I'm sorry we stepped in. We weren't going to. Chan just wanted us to make sure-" He stopped, seeing the look on the elder's face. "Why are you smiling?"

Seokmin's smile grew wider. "Nothing. I-I stood up for myself. I mean you stood up for me first, but..."

Seungkwan's face broke out into a grin. "No,  _hyung_. You really did stand up for yourself. And for Chan."

"All I had to do was believe in myself a little."

"I'm sure there's someone else who's always believed in you." Vernon pointed out.

"Yeah." Seokmin nodded. "And he's a pretty great brother."

 

"Okay, before you get mad remember how much of a great brother I am!" Chan exclaimed as he stepped into Seokmin's dorm room. He'd rushed over after his brother arrived back on campus and he got the texts from Seungkwan.

Chan looked at the elder's face. There wasn't any sign of anger written on it. Maybe a sad smile at best.

" _Hyung_? What's wrong." Chan closed the door and walked further into the room. 

Seokmin sat down on the floor, where they'd done homework a few days ago. Like that time too Bamn crawled into his owner's lap and Chan followed to sit opposite his brother.

"Thank you, Channie." He said softly. "You did everything you had to do. It may not have turned out perfect, or even how either of us expected but it made me stronger. I guess it's all thanks to that app."

Chan looked into his brother's eyes. The brown resembled the hot cocoa they drank as kids. Did they always look like that? “The app didn’t make you stronger, _you_ made you stronger.” He finally said. 

Seokmin froze, only for a brief second, and then a tear spilled out of his eye.

Chan jumped to get tissues, startled. He didn't mean to make him cry. Had he gone about choosing his words wrong?

The elder wiped away the tear. "I may be uncertain about a lot of things, Chan. But I know I'm certain of one thing. I never worry knowing you're there for me."

He had to bite his lip to refrain from crying and instead Chan moved to give his brother a hug.

"Hey," Seokmin said as they pulled apart. "And no matter what Night Sky says is your end goal, just know you've always protected me."

Chan nodded. The app wasn't what he expected and he wasn't sure what the future of its inclusion in their lives entailed, but he knew there were at least some good things that came out of it. He was more than half satisfied in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this chapter to show how Seokmin, a character with anxiety, dealt with stress due to the PLEDIS experiment but with Chan, they both grew together.
> 
> Also yes, Jason is Hanford from Chapter 7 in the original fic...he's an asshole.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is fiction, meant for fun! I am in no way claiming the members of Seventeen have these personalities or are of the sexual orientation they are in the story. Thank you for understanding!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fre_fics)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/fre_fics)


End file.
